drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno vs Zero
"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR END INFERNO!". the injured Nolan yelled. "hahahahahahaha silly silly silly robot man, you keep forgeting i can't die!", The Inferno said. He took outh is sword and put it on Nolan's neck. "It's time to go back with my old friends..... If Shawn was here.....", Nolan said "Oh i have news about your Shawn delima" 20 years earlier... Chapter one: Shawn's girlfriend "I DID IT!", Shawn said running around every where. "Did what?" said Nolan "I finnally got a girlfriend who isnt horrible to me! :D :D" "Shawn i will never understand how you are able to speak emoticons...." "Well im happy im going to go run in circles!! :D :D :D :D :D" "pfft who cares Shawn" "i do" Chapter two: Later that night Gun shots filled the night as two gang fights were goin on on the same night over a bank. "I got these guys Blaze!", Zero said. "I wanted those guys though! D:<", The Blaze said. "Ok what ever you can have those guys" "i think your hot, i think your cool, your the kinda guy i'd stalk in school, and now that im famous, you're up my anus, now im going to eat you fool" "Blaze stop listening to Ke$ha and get back to work" "huh?", Blaze said as he got shot in the head. "Ouch", he said "Well how do you like this!" Shawn took out to pistols and shot three of the gangsters. "No killing Shawn!" Zero said "i do what i want" Shawn jumped onto one of the gangsters head who was wearing a ring. "Precious! give me precious!", He said as he bit the gangsters finger off. Shawn, does the blood taste good or something? "No it doesnt get out of my head!!", Shawn said yelling at nothing! "Shawn i don't think you should be here for this mission" "No im fine" Shawn then took out a machine gun and started shhoting every one. "yeah! alright!" Shawn said. "Shawn look out!" Nolan shouted. "wha huh?" When i bullet went threw Shawn's head Chapter three: the aftermath "Shawn just get up i know you are still alive", Nolan said, "You can only die for real if anothed imortal kills you stupid " Nolan's heart stoped as he saw that the person who shot shawn was his evil demon half brother Rex. "no...." "ahahahahaha you mean yes!!! you stupid mere child!", rex said as he kicked shawn's lifeless body. "No.... you couldnt have killed him, you couldnt have!" "Whats going on here", Peanut said slowly levatationg down to see what was going on. She was quiet when she saw Shawn.... Peanut burst in rage/tears as she started punching, stabbing, and shooting Rex. This didnt bother Rex, he just yawned then punched Peanut away. "Fall back men!", Rex said as him and the rest of the villains ran away. "no....." Chapter four: The news Breaking news! Local hero, The Blaze found dead in front of a bank last night, with one gun shot wound on his head, while also being revealed to be young Shawn Harker. Quote from some of his friends and fans say. "Was cool... its a shame to loose a guy like him. he was freaking crazy, but he was cool" -Nolan Lee. "I miss him already" -Peanut "Finnaly!" -Canada Well we will just hope the streats of L.A will be fine without a hero like him. Chapter five: The Inferno Versus DerpyDan Derpy Dan walked threw the streets of Culver City not knowing what was about to happen. He looked at the alley and saw a blue blur go by him really fast. *Click click* "Bang Bang!", A unkown voice said derpy dan hit the gun out of the mysteruous persons hand. The Mysterious person had a all light blue outfit with a target on his face and a fireball on his chest. "Hey that was my favorite gun!", The mysterious figure said as he punched Derpy Dan. Derpy dan grabbed a crow bar and hit tmf (the mysterious figure) in the back of the head. Tmf acted like nothing happened and took out a lolng sword from his back and started swinging at him, intill he hit him in the side of the head. the wound was horrible but it didnt kill him. Derpy Dan hit the floor bleeding. "Awww do you need me to kiss your boo boo?", tmf said. "You... you won't get away with this..", The dying Derpy Dan said. "Oh but i will you see, FOR THE INFERNO NEVER LOOSES!" And so the inferno lifted up his sworde for a finishing blow, when a baseball bat hit him in the head. Deroy Dan used this moment to escape as he made his way out of the alley. "I dont think so!", The Inferno said as he pulled a rocket Launcher anyway. He fired. "Nooooo!", Ricksaw pushed Derpy Dan out of the way. Derpy Dan looked at Ricksaw who was seconds from dying. "We have been enemies forever.. why did you save me", Deroy Dan said as tears were welling up in his eyes "You... You are my best friend and you always have been...." Ricksaw said threw deep breaths. "Don't die... Don't die.. please no don't die!!!", Derpy Dan yelled threw tears. Then Ricksaw just slipped. "YOU!", Derpy Dan said as he turned toward Inferno. "ME!", Inferno said back. Derpy dan took out his dual pistols and he started shooting as much as possible at the Inferno. But in Derpy Dan's dismay The Inferno dodged all of the bullets. When he ran out he ran at Inferno with his knife and stabbed him in the heart. "Sorry palsy! i can't die!!!", The Inferno said! "Wait... i only know one person who calls people palsy..." "Wait don't wanna reveal the ending for the reader do we?" And The Inferno launched his Sword into Derpy Dan's chest. "I'm coming for you Ricky....", Derpy Dan said. And then he was dead. "Hahahahah silly silly people think they can get me!!!",The inferno said as he walked away from the two people he had just killed. Chapter six The News! Breaking News! Last night around 12, a new villain calling himself Inferno struck last night robbing 5 banks, and causing the death of two people who tried to stop him including previous villain Ricksaw. The other one was hero and crime fighter Derpy Dan. We will share more about this tommarow at 4! Chapter seven The Bank The next night, Nolan knew where the Inferno would strike next. So he put on his Zero and flew over by the Bank Near Ping Pong's noodle place is. "Scoodly doo dop bwadeedle le dee", Inferno said walking down the street. Zero lowered down in front of him. "Howdy there robo cop!" The Inferno said. "Im not here to mess around right now. You killed my friend last night", Zero said. "Soo i'm guessing you wanna stop me from robbing this bank huh?" "Uh yes i do" The inferno took out his two swords swung twice at Zero. he dodged both of them and started shooting lasers at Inferno. "Wow, thats some nice fancy shmancy technology you have There Zero My friend!" The Inferno continued to dodge the bullets as he jumped around shooting Zero with his Pistols. Intill he shot the power controls on his suit and He fell. IT'S TIME FOR YOUR END INFERNO!". the injured Nolan yelled. "hahahahahahaha silly silly silly robot man, you keep forgeting i can't die!", The Inferno said. He took out is sword and put it on Nolan's neck. "It's time to go back with my old friends..... If Shawn was here.....", Nolan said "Oh i have news about your Shawn delima" The Inferno took of his Mask. "No... it Can't be.... no NO NOOOOO", Nolan said. The Inferno was Shawn..... Chapter eight: Return of Shawn. "Hahahahahaha, You think a puny Bullet can kill me!", Shawn Said. "But... But anohter Imortal...", Nolan said threw deep breaths. "Oh no! Guns are imortal and alive!", Shawn screamed, "Well I guess its time to say good bye!!" And at that moment Nolan gained imortality. "Happy birthday" Said God Nolan jumped punched Shawn in the face. "Ouch well hat wasnt very Nice" And Nolan Tackled Shawn into the city Sespool. Neither of Them were ever seen again. Recent sghtings have been found of both of them, but it is just a myth.. like bigfoot of whatever.